Ecstasy
by Aaeri
Summary: Sweet Jesus, that was the best thing he'd ever tasted. It could be heaven for all Aido knew, and he wasn't going to stop savoring this sweet goodness, this delectable rarity, this nectar of the Gods. Anyone who said otherwise could deal with it...except maybe Kaname. Crack.


**A/N** Set in Chapter 1 of the manga, and episode 1 of the anime. But it is

**Edit:** Originally posted in 2011, under the name 'Sweet, Delicious Blood'. Reposted under new account.

* * *

He bit down ever so gently, afraid he might accidentally break this feeble, small, thing. He almost let go as the flavor of it came rushing through his mouth, but he swallowed it down, and was never satiated since then.

He relished it swishing through his mouth, sweet dear God! Fireworks exploded behind his eyes before turning into fishes and swimming through the sky.

Pepsi rained down, except it was rainbow colored and sparkled into brilliant sparkles. Leprechauns jumped out and danced the can-can and somewhere in the distant, a unicorn broke off its horn and joined in.

Pens and pencils randomly jumped out of the blue and became friends. Their war was over and to celebrate the dumped all their ink and lead into to one bowl, heated it and poured it back into themselves.

Everyone cheered, for the war between pens and pencils were over.

The rulers and rocks decided to become friends too, so the rulers rocked and the rocks ruled.

Little gems splashed through the air and became diamonds. Your man became the man he wanted to be. Coke and Pepsi finally admitted that the both tasted nearly exactly the same and that Coke owned Pepsi so screw it all.

Ferris wheels came rolling out of nowhere and spun like crazy instead of going at 1 mph like that stupid one at Navy Pier.

Sugar became real, legally real and there was no more behind the scenes whatever-the-hell-can-we-do-to-fool-dieters-that-it's-fake mumbo jumbo going one. Following sugar, butter was just butter and not fakes in any dieting-tricking way.

Apple and Sony made a truce to the war that Apple owned Sony in five years ago. They came out with the i-Man, which was basically just the iPod with happiness bursting out of it. Any father over the rainbow and _that_ would be coughing up skittles.

Aido pranced to the field and drank all the blood he could because those damn blood tablets weren't there anymore, and it was just legit blood that made our favorite vampire his high-on-70% water-self he was meant to be, as well as being a man. Or a vampire. Whatever.

He sang through fields, singing his new favorite song of all time. Of course the lyrics were so mediocre for his genius self, but everyone had to like it because he was singing it, even if a five year old could write something better.

Suddenly, the ceiling cracked into millions of pieces and rained down onto the parade of randomness. Everyone slowly faded away, and a dull gloominess appeared.

Aido gasped out. No! Why did they hate his song? Or was it his singing? Neither of them could be true because his song was the most awesome thing to come to this world, and who could hate it?

Apparently his fantasy and more than two million people. Hell, Aido's now-second favorite song got beat out by that stuff. Only about 1.5 million people hated that.

The snowflakes became white again and melted away. The Ferris wheel lost its triangleness and went to being the same, slow, stupid attraction that it was. The leprechauns went back to wherever their pot of gold was. Pepsi went back to be just another soda. Pencils and pens began fighting for dominance once again. Rulers went back to ruling and rocks went back to just being rocks. Your man was just the wannabe of the man he wanted to be.

Butter and sugar were in two places again-real and not real. France and Britain became those two obnoxious and lawl-worthy countries that everybody loved/hated. Apple continued to pwn Sony and everyone else in the tech business, and the world was spared from queer things that cancelled out all of California.

All the paint turned bland and gray and dripped slowly down the wall. Aido was left in nothingness. It was heartbreaking.

That's why he uttered that stupid sentence. Did it matter that he was probably going to get killed for this? Of course not! Who in their right mind WOULDN'T want that to happen again? So of course-

"May I drink from your neck?"

* * *

"You're just as stupid as ever, you know. And we're suspended for two weeks."

"Shut up!" Aido exclaimed. Of course Akatsuki wouldn't get it, no one would get it unless the tried it. Yuuki's blood, it was just so _delicious_, it was like a crime to be banned from it.

But still even after that whole monologue he still didn't get it? Maybe only geniuses like himself would understand such radiant expression. Yes, that was it. He'd have to dumb it down for Akatsuki, and everything would be alright. Aido thought for a second, and opened his mouth.

"I just couldn't resist!"

This time, Akutsuki looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe. Aido puffed up his chest, feeling important- wait was Akutsuki looking to his _right_?

Aido whipped around, eyes registering in horror. Before even getting a chance to speak, a hand cut through the air, stopping only when it made impact with his cheek. Aido reached a (barely shaking, I tell you!) hand up to cup his cheek, eyes meeting his, before quickly bowing is head in shame.

"Just?"

"Forgive me, Kaname-Sama." Aido muttered, embarrassed. How could he could he expect _Kaname-Sama_ to understand? He sighed. What a misunderstood genius he was.

"Guess you're the only one who gets this 'genius' description." muttered Akatsuki, still loud enough for Aido to hear.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" shouted Aido in full-out pout mode. He really was too much of a genius...

Later on, when Ruka weaseled it out if Akatsuki, it was revealed to Night Class.

The real reason Aido was slapped.

Poor Aido could never face the Night Class the same way again.


End file.
